<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【深明大义】所爱为谋 by Sofia_xxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424404">【深明大义】所爱为谋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_xxx/pseuds/Sofia_xxx'>Sofia_xxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNINE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_xxx/pseuds/Sofia_xxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>🐱X 🐨<br/>*请勿上升<br/>*伪现背私设<br/>*🚗注意避雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>深明大义</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【深明大义】所爱为谋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.</p><p>被纵容是什么样的感觉。</p><p>除去那些不着痕迹的暗自窃喜，剩下的大概就是日益猖獗的有恃无恐了。</p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p>“明明！揍他！”</p><p>卡在臂弯里的人笑得咋咋唬唬，微弧的眼尾潋着水汽向上挑，将将回眸的模样像只势在必得的小狐狸，含着揶揄猖狂的很。</p><p>姚明明半靠在沙发上，闻言漫不经心抬起头，“揍谁？”</p><p>“嘉羿，揍嘉羿！”李振宁努力翻了个身，瘫在队友怀里龇牙咧嘴，“快放开，我们明子哥三拳打死一头猪…唔…你猜打你要几拳？”</p><p>见猫咪撸着袖子慢悠悠起身，小熊软糖满头汗地松手，“李振宁你可真行！”落跑之余只觉得气不过，还要怂兮兮叫嚣一句，语气既不甘又忿忿，“姚明明你别什么都依着他，惯坏了都！”</p><p>脸颊被狠捏了一下，脱离桎梏的小动物麻溜爬起身，“羡慕就羡慕，怎么还挑拨离间…”嘟囔着跑去姚明明身边坐下，他这个好友在立场问题上总愿意向着他，不论缘由不问因果，让他得逞之余心口涌上一股暖流，温温热热的。</p><p>他悄悄凑过去，语气都放软了些，“谢谢明明啦。”过了几秒又问，“你在吃什么？”</p><p>言下之意很明显了，姚明明好整以暇的看他。神似考拉的短短脸上带着凑趣的笑，甜甜软软，不显阿谀瞧着只觉得软糯乖娇，遂把手边零食递了过去，“711买的，尝尝吗？”</p><p>是他喜欢的Kohkae，酥绵的花生豆小小一颗香香脆脆，只是扑面而来的芥末气把考拉冲得炸了毛，“好辣…”他接过水小口小口吞咽着，搭在肩头按揉的手指恰到好处的抚下去替他顺了顺背，“慢点喝，呆会还要排舞。”</p><p>他含着水点点头，似乎想起什么有些隐隐的雀跃，“之前선생教的几个动作我琢磨了一下，你帮我看看吗。”</p><p>彼时他们刚到韩国没几天，MV拍摄在即，没日没夜都是不间断的练舞和排演。李振宁几个月的基础没时间稳扎稳打，全凭那点天赋和狠劲扛着走，实在吃不消了就去找姚明明，摇着胳膊喊喊哥，仗着对方吃软，开开小灶做自己的小老师，都是常事。</p><p>那双眼里挽着熠熠流光与期盼，将他整个人都网在其中，分毫不差。猫咪瞧着攀上肩膀的小爪子，又伸手抹了抹他唇边的花生碎。</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p>李振宁有所图谋，姚明明是知道的。</p><p>小动物不知道什么时候察觉了自己对他的迁就，连带着那点害死猫的好奇心逐渐变本加厉。会软软的喊他哥哥，冲他亲昵地撒娇，甚至放任那截脆弱的后颈被困于掌心，由身到心满足男人那股喧嚣尘上的占有欲。</p><p>然而回报即索求，天蝎那点不为人知的小心思扩散在每一个时下和细节。李振宁的天赋犹如一柄尖苛利刃，破风越苍穹多得是恣意和鲜扬，固然是件好事，但即便这样他也需要自己。</p><p>经年的练舞让每一寸筋络在鼓点重拍下游刃有余，他帮忙扒舞，陪同练习，一切相得益彰的成果在他们这里都能水到渠成。姚明明说不上来这种感觉算不算甘之如饴，但他的确喜欢纵着李振宁，从圆润指尖到绵滑发梢的每一寸勾勒就如同瞧摹自己一笔一画雕琢的莹剔玉石，举手投足都是他最喜欢的样子。</p><p>这样的图谋他乐在其中。</p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p>麦粒肿的复发让拍摄前夕的小动物心情沮丧，抱着软垫躲在沙发角落不说话。蓬松的软发柔柔润润垂在额前，本该是副极乖顺的模样，右眼却敷着层厚厚纱布，像只蜷缩的幼鹿，耷着耳朵憩的可怜。</p><p>姚明明坐了过去，抚着那头松软的栗毛安慰道，“好些了吗？”</p><p>“…嗯。”他的哥哥呆懵懵回神，熟练地挪过去靠在他肩头，“好多了，就是看不大清…容易困…”</p><p>昏昏欲睡的模样让姚明明叹了口气，托着腰揽紧了些，“那就睡吧，一会儿喊你。”回应的是愈发绵长的浅浅呼吸，一丝丝扑在颈侧，轻柔得像缩进肉垫里的猫爪尖儿，隔着厚呼呼绒毛悄悄挠摸。</p><p>搁在身侧的修长骨指轻打着节拍，他慢慢低下头去，将交融的气息编织得暧昧缱绻。怀里的人单薄而瘦削，成团前那点奶气的婴儿肥在接二连三的淬打磨练中消匿得无影无踪。越发清瘦的面颊显出几分凌厉棱角，沉敛骨相难掩姣柔，却在纱布勾缠下透着近乎病态的诡异美感。</p><p>林深时见鹿，溪午不闻钟。</p><p>嘉羿进门就看到这幅景象，明知道是队友，但他的角度就像对痴缠的情人交颈厮磨，一时有些失语，“深深别睡了，要走啦。”门外传来助理姐姐的催促声，他觉着着急，匆忙伸出的手在触及那抹微颤长睫前给生生别开。</p><p>他愣了愣皱起眉头，“…怎么了？”</p><p>姚明明神色如常，只在掀起眼帘时上扬的眉峰一瞬间化作谙默的刃，半晌淡淡开口，“他不舒服，我们等会儿再走。”</p><p>语调淡然随和，潜藏的深意却不容置喙。跟前的人呶了呶嘴，主舞大人的面子不能不买，挡在半路的手堪堪收回，最终还是识趣的退开了。</p><p> </p><p>南山塔前川流不息的街景映出璀璨繁盛的霓虹光斑，不时有几声鸣笛作响。李振宁在一片绚烂中迷迷糊糊睁眼，周遭萦绕着熟悉的温润气息，他缩在外套里浅浅打了个哈欠，“…回去了？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>额头被轻触了触，“你有点低烧。”</p><p>所以白日的困顿并不是没有征兆，额心过电般的酥麻热流顺着脊椎扩散游离，他窝在姚明明怀里悄悄翘起了嘴角，“没事，睡一觉就行…我身体可好了。”圈在背心的手拢了拢，小动物笑着溢出一声哼哼，顺理成章把脑袋靠进了对方颈窝。</p><p>好友无止尽的纵容如山海填石让那颗空虚渴求的心一点点盈满，漫出，沸腾得像翻涌的热潮，噗噜噜冒出满是狡黠和窃喜。</p><p>毫无顾忌，肆无忌惮，李振宁深谙这种感觉。他生于潮汕，打小在家中便是老幺，父母的悉心和长兄长姐的宠溺让他总是比旁人多那么一丝底气去接受这份偏爱，乐此不疲更甚堂而皇之。</p><p>可姚明明为什么就这么愿意纵着他呢？他奇怪之余心里痒痒的，觉得惊喜又惴惴不安。始于大厂的默契如游鱼畅水般信手拈来，曾一度想同人问个明白，可到底还是因为不舍现况而作罢，贪恋片刻欢愉恨不得将这一切无限延长，别分出个是非情愿才好。</p><p>或许是跻身的怀抱太过温暖，他在车身轻震的颠簸摇曳中慢慢阖上了眼。</p><p>…自己可能真的对姚明明依赖成性，在这无止尽的纵容里被惯坏了。</p><p> </p><p>05.</p><p>掉进糖罐的人浑身都泛着滋滋香甜，像烹熬久煮的砂糖浓乳，连带着胸口灼热的潮涌烧坏神识的同时也一并搅乱了他疲惫不堪的身体。年少轻狂的话说得太满，几小时前还引以为傲的免疫力当晚就在飞速窜升的体温表中破了功。紊乱作息和混乱时差的后遗症接踵而来，非常不负责任地发起了高烧。</p><p>混沌的大脑分不清东南西北，连带着生理上的阵痛和手脚酸软让李振宁苦不堪言。大厂的数月都不曾将他压垮，沉积许久的身体零件却在这时骤然崩溃，反倒有点山雨欲来的趋势，猛烈程度仿佛将前半月无力倾泻的郁郁一并发了出来。</p><p>是啊，都是人，怎么可能不生病。</p><p>干涸的喉咙溢出几丝气音，跌跌撞撞从黑暗中爬起来找水喝。珐琅杯晶润的琉璃光晕晃得扎眼，手指沉重得几乎捧不住。悬及落地前手忙脚乱扶稳，再一黑就跌入了一个温热结实的怀抱。</p><p>“翻译…운전사…赶不过来…”</p><p>通话的忙音滴滴作响，还伴着些细碎嘈杂的脚步声。他隐约听着，眼前划过数道凌乱星点，连着一望无际的沉坠将人吞噬湮没。烧得晕了只知道凭直觉往那个浸着雪松香的怀里埋，抱着他的人顿了顿，随即俯下身贴在额心，所及之处皆是令人心悸的滚烫。</p><p>“不等了。”熟悉的声线连着胸腔共鸣传递过来，震得他神思恍惚。</p><p>“我带他去医院。”</p><p> </p><p>刺鼻的消毒水，陌生的窃窃私语，包裹在几件格纹衫里的人艰难睁开眼。他睡了一觉，又好像没睡，周遭刺目的腥白和鼻端浸润的微甘气息让李振宁不可抑制的皱眉，发出几声恳求的呓语。</p><p>姚明明才听完医嘱，对不远处几个腼腆小护士的偷偷打量置若罔闻。他低下头去，隐约听见小动物哼哼唧唧嘟囔着“好苦…”</p><p>怀里的人烧的快没了意识，却偏偏不肯松开捉着他衣襟的手，软绵绵倚在怀里像抱了个热乎乎的糯米团子，稍稍一戳就能冒出汽儿来。兴许是生病后举手投足都变得孩子气，李振宁挂水的时候还能忍着不闹腾，医生开的处方居然嫌苦不肯吃，半推半就强渡着咽下药去，现在又央着想吃糖。</p><p>嘴角滑落的水迹渗进胸口濡湿了一小块衣衫，剩下的沿着锁骨滚进更深的阴影处。姚明明默不作声的给他剥了颗糖，神情晦暗不定。</p><p>他知道自己带糖的习惯是为了谁，也清楚自己今晚的举动意味着什么。拇指沿着饱满的唇珠轻轻揉捻，体热让那抹绯色愈发鲜艳，像汲了蜜的花心氲满水光，胭脂似的浮着杏桃红。</p><p>浓郁的奶香一点点中和了那股要命的清苦，李振宁如逢甘露，意犹未尽的叼着他小半截指节不松口。半昏半睡的人如同尚未足月的咛猫儿，小舌卷着糖心时不时舔过指腹含吮，激起一阵莫名的亢栗。</p><p>偏粉的唇早已染上沉沉潮靡，李振宁磨牙磨得正欢，伴随扑面的雪松气有什么湿湿软软的东西顶着齿缝探了进来。急诊间的幕帘隔绝了一切，将那些不曾言说的欲念通通化作汹涌的唇舌纠缠。抵着前胸的手被按在床边十指交握，悬挂的吊瓶晃晃悠悠溢出几声脆响，他快要喘不过气了。</p><p>眼尾渐渐含上雾，再次陷落黑暗前他轻闭上眼，任由那点仅存一隙的朦胧隐进无边阴翳里。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>肥厚蟹黄拌着晶莹弹滑的肉米把脸蛋撑得鼓鼓的，李振宁靠在队友肩头笑的欢脱。年轻人小病小痛来的快去的也快，退完烧歇过半日就活蹦乱跳了。</p><p>没余二两肉的清隽面颊还存着些初愈的羸弱，他的小导师微弯着眼笑得温柔，“前两天本该约出来聚餐的，明明一直说你不舒服，现在好点了吗？”</p><p>懵懂的雏鸟情节几乎可以贯穿李振宁的整个选秀生涯，这也让他比别人更加珍惜这一分倾慕和敬重。面前小导师算是心尖尖上的白月光，让他羞赧着脸又忍不住想亲近。</p><p>小动物不好意思的挠挠头，稍稍坐正了些，“一点小毛病而已…嘿嘿…”</p><p>果蔬和药材腌制的花蟹极鲜，悉心拆好的软嫩蟹膏舀一舀就释出清甜。对面的人不曾发话，只将裹好的肉盛在小瓷碟里推过去，“麦粒肿加高烧，挂了一晚上水才把气提起来，这算一点小毛病？”</p><p>李振宁蟹腿嘬得哼哼唧唧，听闻差点梗住。那晚的高烧来势汹汹，幡然退去的同时也一并卷走了他不甚清醒的记忆。事后听队友陈述才知道是姚明明当即立断送他去了医院，再迟半小时估摸着真要烧成考拉猪了。<br/>
想到这李振宁莫名有些心虚，但他有恃无恐惯了，此刻又不想在难得一见的小导师面前出糗，只能铁着脑袋不理会，“小八哥别听他的，才没这么严重咧…”</p><p>旁边的李汶翰趁机夹走他的鳗鱼肉，“能有什么事，他就差没给姚明明拴裤腰带上了。”说着露出一个不怀好意的柴犬笑，“多瞅两眼你人，后脑勺都要被盯穿。”</p><p>李振宁：“……”</p><p>李振宁：“真没想到哇。”</p><p>他还想说点什么，话题中心的人却倏地起身，微挑的瑞凤眸子透着淡淡疏离轻扫过他的脸，“我去趟洗手间。”好友神情有些冷漠，没等他开口便头也不回的离开，留下两个面面相觑的队友大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>气氛一时尴尬起来。</p><p> </p><p>“明明好像有心事。”</p><p>徐明浩，他的小导师同姚明明极为熟稔，弯弯的笑眼看破不说破，只温着嗓音安抚他，“从前练舞就这样，不善表达的时候自己闷一会儿就好了，没事的振宁。”</p><p>平日小导师的叮嘱李振宁都要揣在心口乐上个半天，此时却无心深究。他还沉浸在离席前的那一幕。姚明明极少这般回应他，换做以往闹得狠了也不过是肢体上的小小警告，断然是不会下狠手的。可方才那一瞥，眼底深黯的讳莫竟让他无端心慌。<br/>
望着渐远的身影李振宁抿了抿嘴，他说不上来这是什么感觉，仿佛吃惯珍馐的小动物被强塞进嘴里的黏黏软糖卡进了后槽牙，滞涩难耐又着实委屈，最后化作满腹怨气一拳抡上队长后背。</p><p>“都是你，你…干嘛多嘴！”</p><p>李汶翰猝不及防被砸得眼冒金星，“？？”</p><p> </p><p>07.</p><p>男团通告琐碎又繁多，一场饭局聚散匆匆连招呼都囫囵着略过。蒸腾的水雾氲着热意四散漫延，他们下榻的酒店格局虽小倒也五脏俱全。暖光打在宽阔的肩肌落下几处刀棱般沉黯阴翳，姚明明抵着冰冷的瓷砖睁开眼，周遭寂静无声，几颗水珠随动作颤抖着淌过白皙的面颊与发梢，再不堪重负的下坠，触及地面时瞬间支离破碎，乍出一声微不可闻的细响。</p><p>从浴室出来就发觉房间多了个人。屋内通明且温暖，他的床上哗啦啦铺满了花花绿绿的零食，始作俑者光着脚丫在零食堆里摸索，窸窸窣窣的。</p><p>“……”</p><p>姚明明任他胡闹，径直过去坐在床沿擦拭着发间水汽。男人五官极盛，笑起来那对精亮褐眸像极了憨乎乎的豹，敛尽笑意时藏匿的锋芒便显现出来，浑身透着生人勿进的淡漠。</p><p>李振宁翻腾了会儿见人没反应，心想这还真是生气了，连紧抿的唇角都散发着“别招惹我”的气息。想到这他把吃剩的糖纸抛进垃圾篓，伸出脚尖小心翼翼的点了点好友的背，“怎嘛，不高兴了？”</p><p>“哥哥——明明哥哥，别不理我呀。”</p><p>这时候倒知道抖机灵，姚明明失笑。李振宁把他的脾性摸得透彻，刻意拖长的尾音连放软的姿态都格外顺意。猫咪捉着那只作乱的脚丫放在腿上若有所思，“早几天就见你喊着想找明浩，现在开心了？”</p><p>纤细的踝骨不盈一握，牢牢圈在掌心像道炙热的枷锁惹人遐思。即便他们的关系足够亲昵，好友此番举动多少也有些暧昧了。李振宁舔舔舌尖的糖球，不动声色地抽抽腿，“嗯啊，这次要不来韩国，真不知道什么时候才能见上一面。”</p><p>察觉他的意图姚明明轻笑了笑，也不松手，好整以暇的看着人艰难翻身。微凉的足踝被温得热乎，小动物喘了口气，挣不开索性随他去了，“但我和小八哥偷偷约好了，走之前再聚一次嘿嘿嘿嘿…”李振宁咕噜爬起来，眼中尽是得意的沾沾自喜，“他答应了！”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>肉眼可见的敷衍让李振宁有些意外，今晚的好友对他而言过于冷淡了，遂苦恼着凑近了些，语气带着软乎乎的讨好，“你不和我一起吗。”</p><p>“你想我来吗？”</p><p>他愣了愣，下意识脱口而出，“当然，我想同你一起。”</p><p>猫一样的男人歪了歪头，随后勾起唇角，眼底尽是他读不懂的笑意，“好，我来。”</p><p>这句话像打开了什么开关，将先前略显沉滞的氛围一扫而空。李振宁松了口气，“明明你真好，唔唔唔…”思绪回笼间他狠狠伸了个懒腰，露出熟悉的，毫无防备的柔软姿态瘫回床上。</p><p>“我真的好庆幸，每次都是你陪着我。”</p><p>那双望过来的水眸依然存着光与憧憬，打在姚明明心口化作数不尽的温柔被千肠百转，嚼磨品咽。他俯下身去挠小动物的后颈——那是他们一贯的嬉闹。李振宁被圈在怀里咯咯的笑，像露出绵绵腹毛的奶猫儿袒着肚皮供人赏弄，软糯的奶音毫无威慑可言，倒是让人想索取更多。</p><p>“嘿嘿嘿…”李振宁推着他的肩，“快起来好痒…”</p><p>身上的人非但没退开，又稍稍抵近了些。莹润的脚踝依旧掌于手心，不自知的缠在腰间轻蹭。姚明明眸光稍暗，捏着他的下巴同自己对视，“那我的好，和别人有区别吗？”</p><p>李振宁眨眨眼，不知道他为什么要这样问。</p><p>“不，你不一样。”</p><p>他想了想，“你和他们不一样…”</p><p>雪松的气息浓了些，扑在耳畔循循善诱，“哪里不一样？”</p><p>“…因为你真的在乎是不是为了我好。”耳垂被揉捏得酥酥痒痒，他眯着眼像只恃宠而骄的猫，打着呼噜洋洋自得，“其实我都知道的。”<br/>
颈间温润的呼吸突然变得滞重，湿湿热热蜿蜒而上，引得人无端轻颤，“明明…你做什么？”</p><p>温软的气息泛着适才牛乳糖的甘甜，姚明明埋在他的颈窝轻叹。唇齿相触的薄薄皮肉下是鲜活灼热的，跳动的脉搏。猫咪意犹未尽的起身，薄唇轻启将遗憾的事实尽数吐出，“说的不对。”</p><p>“我们每个人都是独立且情感复杂的个体，没有谁真正无私，愿意一厢情愿讨好和付出的。”</p><p>“你把我看得太高尚了，振宁。”</p><p>语气中潜藏的叹息无所遁形，他强硬的将人锁进怀里，薄唇沿锁骨悄悄吮出一个颤栗的湿红，“其实我和他们都一样，而且…”</p><p> </p><p>“我要收回报的。”</p><p> </p><p>裹在温顺皮囊下的漂亮猎物狡猾又无辜，那双潋滟的含情眸里有太多他沉溺其中的影子，他将自己堕入这个名为李振宁的爱欲漩涡，再一点点化作原火翻脊而上。</p><p>没有谁抵得过浸满爱意的图谋。</p><p>无止尽纵容与偏爱已经将晦涩情意诉说的足够隐忍，甚至化作无形利刃深陷于胸，痛不欲生。他让李振宁在属于姚明明界定的包容里野蛮生长，以爱为名诱捕这只驻在心口，却又不曾为谁停留的狡兽。</p><p>为所爱，谋所图。</p><p>李振宁图他的好，他愿意奉上一颗真心去对待。<br/>
可付出的人都希望求得一个回报。<br/>
他要李振宁也爱他。<br/>
只有他爱他。<br/>
他才能将灼烧的一腔热忱延续下去。<br/>
如同曾经许下的期限，那他是不是也应该索回他的报酬了？</p><p> </p><p>掌心覆着柔韧的劲腰一点点撩开睡衣向上逡巡，蜜色的细腻肌理泛着柔光，“明明…你先起来好不好，好热…”抚过的地方都弥漫着灼热潮红，李振宁没空思考对方口中的回报是什么，只觉得这些举动委实过了头。他无措地唤他，湿漉漉的乌眸圆圆亮亮含着水，轻颤着向上看，无论是谁都要被瞧得心软。</p><p>那是他讨饶时惯用的伎俩。</p><p>然而简单的示好已经不足以撩动对方的怜悯，被隔着薄薄衣料咬上胸口时李振宁惊喘出声，柔腻的腰线紧紧握在指间挤压，他的身体似乎早已习惯了对方的触碰，连反抗都变得怠慢无力。湿热的舌尖打着转舔吮，诡异的羞耻感让李振宁难以抑制的发出低低呜咽，曲膝抵着姚明明的小腹想逃离这股要命的难堪，随后被捉着强行打开，敏感的细嫩软肉上印着几个浅浅咬痕，颤抖的挂在臂弯里压向两侧，不容拒绝的力道几乎将人生生对折。</p><p>他半路出家，本就不是柔软多好的人，每次伸展要疼出几声，此时更是难受的不行，“疼！明明我疼！”</p><p>“你可以的，昨天就做的很好。”</p><p>“那，那不一样…！”李振宁憋住眼泪冲他吼。</p><p>平日沉稳的姿态全然褪去，只剩下来自内心深处的汹涌掠食，姚明明吻过他湿润的眼角，明知道对方的可怜模样皆是另有图谋的假相，却还选择纵着他。</p><p>不受控的酸软消失了，李振宁扑进蓬松雪白的枕芯里发出小声惊呼。姚明明跪在他腿间，扶着那截紧窄的腰胯沿脊柱落下零星湿吻。李振宁身上总是热乎乎的，私下不爱繁琐的厚重衣物，倒喜欢捡着件T恤穿个不停，宽阔的领口随随便便就看了个通透。五指轻车熟路的探进裤腰揉捏着滑腻的腿根，怀中人趴伏的姿态将清瘦的蝴蝶骨凸显得愈发惹眼，腰窝下陷，衬出臀部的挺翘。</p><p>匍匐着被压制的屈辱感让小动物眼眶发红，挣脱着下床给扣着腰眼拖回来。润滑液洒在腿间湿哒哒的，控诉的呻吟也给封进口中，李振宁被掐着下颌吻的七荤八素，推搡的手渐渐卸了力。</p><p>他还是不相信姚明明真会这么对他。他在一味娇纵下习惯了接受对方的好意，对彼此触碰毫不排斥甚至能尝到些欢愉的欣喜。可姚明明却像变了个人，毫不留情的索求仿佛要将之前的账都同他一一算清，巨大的落差让他无法适应，苦着小脸心态有点崩了。</p><p>他再也不要和姚明明睡觉了，干。</p><p>进来的时候李振宁愤恨的咬上对方胳膊，溢出的晶莹泪花濡湿了眼睫闪过细碎的光，下身绞的紧死。姚明明见他满腹委屈又不肯妥协的样子只觉着好笑，俯下身来卷着那截湿软的小舌厮磨亲吻，等稍稍松懈再狠狠末入，激出几声骤然拔高的破碎哽咽。</p><p>水乳交融的快感如噬蚁般蚕食着不甚清醒的思维，碾过敏感点的剧烈快感令李振宁头皮一炸，趾尖都是过电的酸麻。他里里外外给姚明明搅弄得乱七八糟，只能自暴自弃地埋进枕芯啜泣，实在受不了了就扭过头去讨吻，亲的含含糊糊还念着想要。</p><p>湿着眼睛把自己送上来的模样着实刺激，姚明明眼神一黯，捏着后颈将人翻过身重新送了进去。自上而下的贯穿过于凶狠，李振宁难耐的仰头，修长脖颈间绷出一道脆弱诱人的弧线，随即被叼住喉结缓缓吮磨。长时间张开腿的酸疼他敢怒不敢言，膝盖到圆润的足弓弯出一个绵延的柔软，小巧的趾节泛着粉，无助蜷缩着挂在男人肩头，随着愈发激烈的顶弄轻晃颤抖。</p><p>李振宁红着眼可怜兮兮，身体契合带来舒服到极致的快感烧的他脑袋晕晕乎乎。忍不住伸手环住的那一刻感觉身上的人动作一顿，随即被碾进了更深的未知处。<br/>
“好撑…”摸着小腹顶起的弧度李振宁有些恍惚，里面涨涩难忍，能清晰感受到混乱的内腔裹着水声随抽弄频率起伏翻涌，还热得一塌糊涂。</p><p>这样的情形过分超纲了。黑曜石般的大眼睛啪嗒啪嗒掉下几颗泪，怀里的小动物颤颤巍巍捂着肚皮懵懵的瞧，神情复杂又不可思议。</p><p>又虚又怂的模样实在太可爱，姚明明衔住那瓣花心似的唇轻吮着安抚，蓦地埋入深处时也将掌心覆了上去，捻揉着同人说悄悄话，“在这里，深深。”</p><p>“我在你身体里。”</p><p>语言往往比行为更加露骨，李振宁脸涨的通红，被带着强行感受掌下每一寸软肉崩溃的抽搐。他害怕这种强拆入腹的感觉，但也同样无法自制的沉沦进这股无边欲潮中，骇浪漂舸直至卷土重来的混沌将他重新吞没。</p><p> </p><p>再次醒来浑身都是饱胀的酸涩，他靠在姚明明怀里力竭的喘息。漫长而剧烈的快感使大脑已无法做出判断，但他知晓这场性事还未结束，“不要了…”未退出去的人磨着那点时不时抽动一下，发出些面红心跳的淫靡。李振宁咬牙切齿的控诉，“姚明明…你变了！你以前都让着我的！”</p><p> 云雨后萦绕的的欢愉还未散去，姚明明把他的腿推高了些，“我本来就是这样的人。”</p><p>“现在你发现了，要不喜欢我了吗？”</p><p>“我…呜…”困倦不堪的身体被迫吞下更多，微微溢出的体液顺着交合处慢慢流下，泅得一片狼藉。之前惯着他的姚明明去哪了，李振宁气昏在肩头，“可我以前真的以为你只是对我好，哪知道你图谋不轨…”</p><p>还馋我身子。</p><p>身上的人低下头来，将他的抱怨尽数纳入唇舌纠缠。不知疲倦的索取让李振宁精疲力竭，可他的精神却觉得无比满足。曾经内心深处不敢去探究的东西骤然呈现在面前，连带着自己都未曾察觉的雀跃与欣喜。</p><p>或许在沉浸这份偏爱伊始他就已经被姚明明掳获了心神，自愿囚溺于这片燃火之中。</p><p> </p><p>“……”小动物累透了，沉浮抽离间泄气般不情不愿的嘟囔，“其实我也对你…”</p><p>纵容是真，偏爱也是真，爱与欲之间没有绝对的等价交换。姚明明抱着他的恋人，脸上终于露出了些许得逞的笑意。</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>08.</p><p>纵容一个人是什么样的感觉。</p><p>上扬的唇角，游移不定的心绪，当那个人每一次窃喜都因你而起时，他就已经赖上你了。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>